


Wilt

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never did find out who kept giving them to her. Every week, fresh gardenias. No matter how tired she was, or how much was going wrong, she’d always smile real big when she saw these.” Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #11 "Gardenia."  Set in the same timeline as "Blind Spot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilt

"It's going to rain" Nadia mused, breaking the silence and eyeing the dark clouds that seemed to gather as the sun slipped from the sky, furtive nocturnal creatures daring the twilight.

Anya nodded, pulling the small bouquet of white flowers in her hands closer to her chest. "As long as it waits until we're finished. Seems real disrespectful, leaving half drowned flowers with the Queen. Shame we couldn't get away earlier. It's so close to dark and you're not supposed to bother the dead once it's dark."

Nadia checked her own bouquet. The stark white gardenias seemed to glow in the near darkness. "Aye, well, lots of dignitaries coming in for the funeral and to make plans for the coronation. Couldn't be helped that we were needed in the kitchens all day. At least we get to say our goodbyes before her Majesty is entombed. She was a good mistress."

"And a good Queen. Lots of people are nervous now. I mean, she saw us through the war and rebuilding and all. Going to be hard to replace her."

"Going to be impossible to replace her. Smart as her nephew is, he's not as approachable. But things'll go on, as always." Nadia smiled slightly, brushing a finger against one of the half-opened blooms. "Least we found these flowers, right?"

Anya nodded. "Never did find out who kept giving them to her. Every week, fresh gardenias. No matter how tired she was, or how much was going wrong, she'd always smile real big when she saw these."

The elegant private garden where the deceased lay in state came into view. Shy spring blooms scented the air while dark vines wrapped around the freestanding statues and columns, creating the illusion of fault lines threatening to bring down the elegant stone. Turning the corner, Nadia stopped short. Half a step behind, Anya nearly bumped into her. Technically, the public viewing hours were past, but a solitary figure stood near the crystal coffin. Nadia considered calling the guards, until she noticed that the man wore the uniform of a royal knight spattered with mud under his tattered cloak. Probably a messenger or emissary, newly returned from abroad. Elbowing Anya to keep moving, Nadia approached the man and the elegant coffin that held Hyrule's fallen Queen. "Good eve to you, Sir."

The man turned sharply, one hand near his sword even as the other hastily placed a clump of fragrant white flowers on the coffin, causing some of the delicate blooms to break apart and scatter. His tabard, bright golden triforce on a split white and blue field, marked him as part of the Queen's personal guard. After a moment of silent scrutiny, the man relaxed his pose, returning his gaze to the Queen. Seemingly suspended in crystal, the Queen's loose gold and silver hair and conservative blue gown drew the eye as the only true color in the courtyard. Particularly in contrast with her pale face, pale hands, and the pale flowers hovering above her. When the man spoke, his voice was quiet and strained. "As good as possible in such circumstances. I'm surprised to see anyone else out here this late."

Anya shuddered, making a quick sign to ward off evil. "We know, Sir. Supposed to leave the newly dead be after dark, but its not full dark yet, Sir." As if expecting evil spirits to come as summoned to punish her near transgression, Anya quickly stepped forward and placed her flowers next to the gardenias the man had left on the coffin. "Peace to you, Majesty, and watch over us wherever you go."

"An interesting choice of flowers, ladies" the man remarked softly, watching as Anya stepped back, pulling up her hood and scanning the shadows within the garden for demons.

Nadia absently picked at one of the leaves in her bouquet before adding it to the pile on the crystal coffin. "They were the Queen's favorite."

The man nodded. "That they were. But gardenias represent secret love. Fragile, untouchable, and unspoken love. The love her people bore her was no secret." Picking up one of the loose petals, the man let the wind take it, buffeting it above the coffin before letting it fall to the earth. "And Hyrule's love was certainly never fragile…never weak." Sighing, the swordsman covered his eyes with his hand, turning away from both the coffin and the girls. The failing light caught the silver hairs cleverly hidden among the golden strands of his hair peeking out from the shadows of his hood. Lowering his hand, the man's eyes again turned to the frozen form of Hyrule's fallen monarch. Slowly, he brought three fingers to his lips, as if in thought, then gently placed those fingers on the crystal, letting them linger a moment amidst a canopy of white flowers, sheltering still lips below.

Letting his hand slip back to his side, the knight looked towards the castle, where dark mourning banners created fluttering voids on the already shadowed walls. "There is nothing more destructive than the love represented by gardenias, ladies. A good eve to you both." Bowing slightly, his eyes carefully averted, the man turned and slowly walked off into the night. Another emptiness, dark on dark in the quickly descending night.

Anya bit her lip, looking from the receding shape to the white flowers. "I don't think he's leaving so quickly on account of demons."

Nadia frowned, also looking at the flowers for a long moment before speaking. "I disagree. I think his leaving has everything to do with demons."


End file.
